Klainechel in New York
by justanothercolferfan
Summary: Set in the future. Kurt, Blaine and Rachel are moving into their first apartments in New York City. What happens when Rachel starts falling for Blaine again, just like junior year at McKinley? Klaine, Raine and Hummelberry   friendship .
1. Burgers and Kisses

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I am very excited about this fanfic. I feel that it's hopefuly going to be really good. And don't worry, its far from over. I do plan to be updating it every three nights at the longest. I am learing that I work better writing at midnight to two AM insted of in the daytime like most normal people. If anyone has a better title just leave it with your review; _Klainechel in New York_ is just what I saved it as on my Desktop.**

**I do have one favor to ask any readers that have artistic talent. Would you like to draw me a picture of the first paragraph? Kurt Hummel's eyes huge as he looks out the window, his nose pressed up to the glass and his hand against it as he stares out in wonder. I would LOVE you forever if you drew that for me. If you would like to take up the challenge just tell me when your leaving your review or message me. Thanks! (:**

**Love, Katy xoxox**

* * *

><p>Kurt sat on the window seat, nose pressed against the glass, his legs curled underneath him. "I could never get tired of this city, ever," He breathed, his blue green eyes wide as he watched the tiny taxis drive by ten stories below. He turned his attention away from the window and towards the front door when he heard the knob turn. A huge smile lit up his face. "Blaine!" Kurt jumped off of the window seat and skipped across the room, hopping over cardboard boxes when needed. He wrapped his arms around the older boy's waist and tightly hugged him.<p>

"Hey, babe. Seems like you didn't miss me too much," Blaine joked, laughing at his boyfriend's excitement. He held his arms over his head, one hand holding a McDonald's bag while the other had two drinks in it, trying to keep their lunch from getting smashed in Kurt's embrace. "I got you a salad and a Diet Coke, but I really think you would like their burgers if you actually tried one."

Kurt and Blaine's dream had finally come true; they were moving into their first apartment in New York City. Most of their life was still packed away in boxes, causing them to have to eat out or bring fast food home, to their home, for the past two days. Rachel Berry was busy in the next apartment over unpacking all of her belongings, turning it, also, from a house to a home. The three were enrolled and were to start NYU's fall classes in less than a month.

Kurt pulled away from Blaine, mock disbelief on his face. "You want me to put something called a 'Big Mac' in my body? No thank you." A small smile twitched at the edge of his pale pink lips. "Did you know there is five hundred and forty calories in just one of those things? And I don't want my amazingly sexy boyfriend to lose these-" Kurt slipped his hand under the boy's grey t-shirt and traced the outline of his toned abdomen. "-just because of one Big Mike or whatever it's called. Now, sit the food down and come over here," He seductively said, releasing his boyfriend from his grip and walking towards their new couch. It was the only thing actually unpacked in their living room. Surrounding it were dozens of boxes scattered in every direction.

Blaine did as he was told and sat down on the beige cushions next to the chestnut haired boy. Kurt kissed his full lips, starting out very tenderly then quickly changing it to become a hot, passionate kiss. Blaine moaned into his boyfriend's mouth, allowing Kurt access to slip his tongue into his. The older boy had no trouble getting the light grey shirt over his head. He wrapped his fingers in Kurt's light brown hair, keeping him close as possible.

Neither heard the door open. "Hey you gu- Oh my God!" Rachel almost shrieked. She could be so histrionic.

Both boys sat up and swiftly untangled themselves, shocked looks on both of their faces. Kurt's hair was sticking straight up on the top of his head.

Rachel composed herself quickly. "I'm sorry if I walked in during the middle of something- not that that isn't a good way to celebrate a new home,"

Kurt felt his cheeks blush pink.

"But I just wanted to know if you all would be joining me at Hard Rock Café for dinner tonight?" Her eyes trailed down Blaine's revealed body.

Kurt looked at Blaine, who hadn't noticed Rachel's staring. He nodded. "We'd love to Rachel."

"Great!" She clapped her hands together, reluctantly pulling her eyes back up Blaine's torso to meet theirs. "I'll come by around seven. Bye!"

The two boys looked at each other after the door clicked closed. "Now, where were we?" Kurt licked his lips.


	2. New York Steaks and Trapeze Classes

"I would like a grilled veggie sandwich, a salad with Thousand Island dressing and a water with lemon to drink please." Rachel played with the ruffled collar on her black summer dress that had green and white hearts covering it. She almost had to yell over the pounding music, but even with its loud music, Hard Rock Café was so much better than having McDonalds again.

The waiter nodded and looked up from her notepad and at Kurt. "For you sir?"

Tonight Kurt was wearing a white blouse with puffy sleeves with his blue Alexander McQueen scarf wrapped around his neck. His tight skinny jeans made his legs look very thin. "Can I have a Caesar salad with Ranch dressing on the side and a Diet Coke please?"

"Sure thing. And you?" The curly haired waiter was now looking past Kurt at Blaine.

"I'll take the New York Strip Steak with mashed potatoes and the vegetable plate with a cherry coke please, ma'am." Blaine was looking his normal dapper self sporting a lavender button down, leaving the top two buttons undone, and dark denim jeans with his beloved pink sunglasses in the pocket. His hair was gelled back in its normal way.

Kurt couldn't hold his laughter back any longer after their waiter had walked away. "Blaine Warbler, did you really just order a New York steak just because we are in New York?" The two boys shared one side of the booth as Rachel sat on the other.

He flashed a huge smile. "Well, I have to celebrate somehow."

Rachel laughed loudly at his joke as she looked into his chocolate eyes. "You are so funny, Blaine! But it is such a reason to celebrate! Gosh, I haven't been back in the city since Nationals junior year. You see, one of my two dads is terrified of flying and my other dad didn't want to go without him and I wasn't allowed to go by myself. It was such a disaster." She then found herself staring at Blaine's collar bone where his purple shirt was unbuttoned.

Taking his boyfriend's hand and sitting it on the table in plain sight, Kurt cleared his throat, causing Rachel to turn her attention to him before looking down at the table. He had seen the way she looked at Blaine and his chest. _It's her house party from junior year all over again, but this time neither are drunk, _He thought. _And poor Blaine, he's so oblivious he doesn't even realize what's happening. _

Blaine, confused by the sudden silence, cut into Kurt's thoughts. "So Rachel, what are we doing after we eat?"

She looked up batting her eyelashes at Blaine, ignoring the nasty looks Kurt was giving her. "Well, I bought the three of us a flying trapeze lesson at TSNY."

Kurt choked on a sip of his Diet Coke.

"Flying trapeze? Like what they do in the circus?" Blaine was grinning from ear to ear.

Rachel was too. "Exactly! Can you imagine the thrill? I am so excited!"

"So, let me make sure I understand this clearly. You want me to swing on a bar and possibly fall to my death just to get a thrill? I'll pass." Kurt rolled his eyes.

Her smile fell slightly. "There is a net."

"Come on, Kurt! It would be amazing!" Blaine was almost jumping up and down in his seat from excitement.

Kurt felt as if he was a deflating balloon. Blaine was supposed to be on his side, not Rachel's. "Well, I guess I'll try it," He mumbled.

* * *

><p>"So, before we let you all try this three hundred feet in the air," The trapeze instructor, Jonathon, said, "We will just let you get comfortable to the bar on the ground. Who wants to go first?"<p>

Blaine looked around and smiled. "I guess I can." He began to walk up to the front of the fifteen people in the lesson.

"Blaine-" Kurt and Rachel said in a concerned tone. They looked at each other, now in sweat pants and t-shirts for their class. Kurt had a sweatband around his forehead. He had explained that it was to keep his facial pores unclogged.

Blaine made it to the front. Behind him was the net for the real trapeze, which was looming high overhead. Beside him was the one they would be starting on.

"Great!" Jonathon's voice echoed off the large gym walls. "What's your name young man?"

"I'm Blaine Anderson."

"Great to meet you Blaine! Now, if you can just grab the bar-"

Jonathon and continued to talk to Blaine and the group as Kurt turned and whispered to Rachel. "Rachel, we need to talk."

"Hmm?" She kept her eyes forward, watching how to properly swing on a trapeze- or Blaine's abdomen tightening and loosening underneath his Warblers t-shirt as he swung effortlessly back and forth.

"Blaine Anderson is gay and he is my boyfriend. If you haven't noticed, he's kinda in love with me."

She turned to look at the boy beside her. "Kurt, what are you talking about?"

"Oh Ms. Rachel Berry don't pay dumb with me." He snapped as he played with the sweatband around his hairline. "I saw the way you have looked at him today. Hell, we were making out in our apartment and you still looked at him like you had a chance."

"A chance? I do have a chance. A city can change people, Kurt. You'll see. I- I'll ask him on a date tomorrow. And if he has less than a fantastic time, then you can have him back and I will never bother you happy couple again."

"God. It's junior year all over again. Do you remember that?" Kurt continued to get louder. "You all were piss drunk and kissing during spin the bottle? But then when he was sober you kissed him at the Lima Bean and he said he was gay? He's gay Rachel. How many times will it take for you to understand?" He realized he was actually screaming.

"Um, do we have a question out there in the back?" Jonathon asked awkwardly.

The two now realized that the whole group was looking at them. Kurt turned a vivid shade of red.

"Um, n- no. Sorry," Rachel stammered.

The group turned back to Jonathon and Blaine, who was now hanging upside down off of the trapeze by his knees.

"So tomorrow, me and Blaine Warbler are going to go out, whether you like it or not," She whispered to Kurt.

Blaine ran up between them, putting his arms on both of their shoulders, laughing. His face was red and he was breathless. "Did you all see that? That was freaking amazing! Can we come back next week?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed! I was concerned half way through, but now I like it. I'm not sure exactly whats going to happen in the next chapter or two, but I have a few ideas up my sleeve. So stay tuned! And please review! Reviews are so helpful! They help me to know that people are actually enjoying my stoires. They inspire me to keep writing.<strong>

**And TSNY? Yep. It's a real thing. (: I'm going to New York City next month and will be taking a flying trapeze class. I am very excited and it wouldn't hurt to see Kurt, Blaine and Rachel there.**

**Love, Katy xoxoxo**


	3. Suffering

"Are you sure you don't want to go? We can like, um, sell our two tickets and get three together or something." Blaine, wearing his navy blue button down with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, had his hand on their apartment's door knob, ready to leave for his evening with Rachel. After the argument two days ago at the trapeze class, she had bought the two of them tickets for a Yankees game.

"I'm good here, love." Kurt lightly kissed his lips. "Besides, someone is going to have to figure out a color for these walls. They are not staying egg shell white forever. And this came in the mail today-" He held up the newest Vogue magazine.

Blaine opened the door and found Rachel standing in the hallway. She was in a Yankees t-shirt and short denim shorts with her hair pulled back in a thick pony tail. "Okay then. I love you, Kurt." He gave his boyfriend one last loving glance before he wrapped his arm around Rachel's as they left.

"Have fun!" Kurt tried to sound as excited as he could, but once he closed the door an unexpected tear ran down his face. "He said he loved me," He whispered to himself as he slid down to the floor. "Tonight isn't going to mean anything to him. He will come home afterwards and tell me that he missed me and wished I had gone. And it will be like nothing ever happened in the first place."

He slightly smiled at the idea and wiped the tear away as he got up and walked into their kitchen, putting a bag of popcorn kernels in the microwave. He grabbed a bottle of Diet Coke as he wandered back into the living room, which now had a flat screen television and entertainment system facing the beige couch. Their apartment seemed so empty and quiet without Blaine. He found the cardboard box yet to be opened that had their movies in it. Satisfied with the one he pulled out, Kurt put it in the DVD player before hurrying back into the small kitchen and pouring the hot popcorn into a bowl. He sat down on the couch with his soda and snack as the familiar tune of Science Fiction Double Feature began to play. The Rocky Horror Picture Show reminded Kurt of junior year when New Directions had tried to put it on. He then remembered that that had also been the year when he first met Blaine. That caused an ache in his heart that not even Riff Raff, his favorite character from Rocky Horror, could make better.

He felt childish. "He has only been gone like half an hour," Kurt reminded himself as he relaxed and began to really enjoy the movie.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, thanks for such an awesome night out. We have to do it again sometime. Goodnight." Blaine pulled the door closed.<p>

Kurt, who had fallen asleep while watching the movie, jumped up when he heard his boyfriend's voice. "Oh Blaine! I missed you!" He couldn't hide his excitement as he skipped across the living room and hugged him. "How was it?"

"It was a lot of fun!"

Kurt's smile turned to a frown. He wasn't expecting him to have actually had a good time with Rachel.

"The Yankees won and we got to see Jeter's three thousandth hit. Rach bought me one of those foam fingers. And oh! We were on the Kiss Cam-"

"Th- the what?" Kurt pulled away from Blaine, a terrified expression on his pale face. "You kissed Rachel Berry?" The question came out as a whisper from his throat.

"Well, just on the cheek." Blaine was shocked by his boyfriend's reaction. "Come on Kurt, what was I gonna do? Not kiss her in front of everyone? She would have been so upset."

"But Blaine, your gay," Kurt screamed. "We're boyfriends." He did a motion signifying that they were in a relationship. "You don't have the right to just start going on dates with girls all of a sudden."

Now angry, Blaine screamed back. "A date? It was just on the fucking cheek! God. You kissed Mercedes on the cheek countless times last year! I never yelled at you about it. And you don't think I know that I am gay, Kurt? I have been suffering through it my entire life."

Kurt's mouth was gaping open, but he was silent. A ceaseless flow of tears ran down his angelic face as his body shook. Whether it was from the rage, pain or fear he couldn't tell. Blaine had never yelled like that before.

"Oh my God. Kurt I am so sorry." Blaine realized it too. His voice was soft again, like the normal, loving dapper Blaine Anderson. Not knowing what to do, he held his arms out, knowing that stepping forward to take Kurt in his arms could scare him even more.

"I didn't know that being my boyfriend for the past year and a half caused you to _suffer_ so badly." Loud sobs continued to shake Kurt's entire body.

"Kurt- no. I didn't mean it that way." Blaine choked as a sob escaped his own body. "At all. I love you, Kurt. I love you so much. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Ever." He couldn't stand the small distance between them any longer and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him as close as possible as he slid down the door, sitting both of them on the floor.

That night Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel fell asleep in each other's arms on the living room carpet.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up before Blaine did as the sun shone through the giant window he liked to look out. His eyes stung and his back was sore from the way they had slept. He didn't know how to feel about what had happened the night before. Pulling out his phone from his pocket, Kurt dialed a familiar number. "Hey- yeah we're alright, well mostly." He whispered into his iPhone. "I just need you to get a flight up here as soon as you can. I'll explain when you get up here. Yeah. Thanks. Bye."<p>

He hung up and looked at Blaine's peaceful sleeping face, a twisted feeling in his gut as he thought again of what had happened hours before.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: This chapter was so hard to write. I love Klaine, and to have them fight broke my heart a little bit. Sorry that it's a little rushed. And (as you hopefuly figured out) you will find out who Kurt called in the next chapter or two. (:<strong>

**If you were wondering, I have them going to a baseball game because I'm going to Cincinnatti tonight for a Reds Yankees game. And I chose Rocky Horror as Kurt's movie because I just watched it for the first time two days ago. It's pretty cool. (:**

**Reviews are nice. More to come on Klainechel in New York soon so subscribe if you are ejnoying.**

**Love, Katy xoxoxo**


	4. Forever

Blaine woke up to the smell of coffee. He groaned in pain as he pushed himself up from where he had slept the night before; on the living room floor, his head resting against the door and Kurt in his arms. Thinking of Kurt, he groaned again, remembering how they had yelled at each other the night before. In the past year and a half they had never yelled at each other like that. He walked into the small kitchen, rolling his shoulders in an attempt to work the pain out of his neck and back. It was still early; the oven clock said eight fifteen.

Kurt sat at their small, two chair table with a blissful smile on his lips. Tears were glistening in the corners of his eyes. On the table were two Starbuck coffees, Panera bagels and a copy of the New York Times that he was holding in his pale hands.

"Kurt, I am so sorry about everything last night." Blaine sat across from him. "Please don't cry."

"It's alright, love, but I'm not crying about that. Look-"

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have yelled. Hell, I shouldn't have even gone out. She-"

"Blaine," Kurt breathed, a single tear running down his smiling face. "Look."

He flipped the newspaper so his boyfriend could see the front page. It read, "_New York Allows Same Sex Marriage, Becoming Largest State To Pass Law"_.

The older boy could only whisper. "Is this for real?"

"Yes," Kurt exhaled. His voice quivered.

Blaine jumped up, causing the wooden chair he had just been sitting in to rather loudly fall to the tile floor. "Oh my God, Kurt! Oh my God." He couldn't help but to shout, paused just long enough to cup his face and tenderly kiss his full lips. "This is really happening!" A tear ran down Blaine's face now, too.

"Now, I don't to rush anything," Kurt was still breathless with that huge smile, "But I see me being with you forever. And now we can get _married_." The word was so new to form on his lips. The thought had been in his head ever since the first day the two had met, but now, to be able to say it?

Blaine wiped away his boyfriend's tears with his thumb. "I love you so much, Kurt Hummel. And I would be so proud to call you my husband."

Hazel stared into blue green for a while, A thumb rubbing a across cheek. Kurt noticed the coffee losing its steam from the corner of his eye.

"So, here's this morning's story." He sat back down in his chair, playing with the paper wrapped around his coffee cup.

Blaine picked his chair up off the floor and sat also.

"I woke up and remembered what had happened last night. So I called Finn then got up and-"

"Wait," Blaine leaned forward, resting his elbows on the small table. "Why did you call Finn?"

He backtracked, explaining what Rachel had said at the trapeze school days before. Blaine didn't seem too surprised; he knew her impurdent ways, especially with men. He just couldn't believe he had been so oblivious to everything that had happened in the days before.

"It reminded me of junior year when she kissed you at that party. I didn't want to lose you then, and I don't want to lose you now. So I thought if Finn comes up here, then Rachel will get over whatever she is thinking about you. To me, you are way more amazing than Finn, though. " Kurt paused, waiting for his boyfriend's reaction.

Blaine reached his hand out to hold his, smiling. "You will never lose me, Kurt. I want you to know that, okay?" He squeezed it, then ran his thumb over his knuckels. "So, what happened after you called Finn?"

"I felt so bad about screaming last night that I got you Panera and Starbucks. And then walking back I saw the New York Times that I got so excited that I bought a copy and ran all the way home to show you." Kurt smiled as he ended his story.

"Gosh, the bagels look great, I just wish we had-"

"Nutella? I got some. Hold on." Kurt reached into his Marc Jacobs messenger bag, pulling out a new jar of the dark hazelnut spread and sat it on the table. "I realized you wouldn't eat the bagels without it, so I stopped at the grocery after getting our coffee. That's where I saw the front page of the newspaper."

Blaine looked lovingly at his boyfriend. "You know me so well."

Kurt threw his head back and laughed. "Well, if I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you, I think I should."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This chapter was orginally wasn't part of this story, but after the law was passed late Friday night I felt that it was needed. It is kind of rushed, but I think and hope it still gets the message across. It also doesn't really pull much of the actual plot of the story into it very much, but I felt after the last chapter some sweet Klaine fluff was needed.<strong>

**Speaking of Klaine fluff, summer has inspired me with so many ideas for a lot of small Klaine fluffy fluffs of their summer after junior year, so I am thinking of putting them all together, each as a different chapter in one story. I'm hoping to start it tomorrow night. What do you think?**

**Also, I have a tumblr. my name is justanothercolferfan.**

**More to come soon.**

**Love,**

**Katy xoxoxo **


	5. Operation Get Sexy Boyfriend Back

Kurt rolled his phone in his hands, checking his messages every other minute. "What if he doesn't want to go along with it?" He and Blaine were at one of JFK airport's many small coffee shops waiting for Finn to arrive. They were anxious. Well, Kurt was.

"He will. You guys are just about brothers." Blaine put his hand on Kurt's. "Also, he used to love Rachel. Remember when he kissed her junior year and ruined nationals?"

The younger boy made a face. He still couldn't understand how he could have picked a girl, Rachel Berry of all girls, over winning a national competition.

Blaine continued. "Sorry. But it means that he loved her that much, and people can't just walk away from that kind of love."

"Well, that is true-"

"Exactly." Blaine sat up a little more in his chair. "So just stick to the plan and everything will work out perfectly."

BREAK

Finn wasn't hard to miss walking into the coffee shop. He tripped over a chair and almost ran into a garbage can on his way in. His navy blue suitcase rolled behind him.

Jumping up from his chair, Kurt was both excited and nervous. "Finn! How are you?"

"I'm good. My ears kinda hurt from the plane, though." He awkwardly hugged Kurt, who was at least a foot and a half shorter, then clapped Blaine on the back before sitting down.

Kurt did the same. "So how are your mom and my dad doing?"

"They're alright." He played with a pink sugar packet. "They miss you a lot. But they are happy that you got to go to school out of state like you wanted, of course. We all miss your cooking, though." Looking up from his hands, he smiled. "So, why did you guys invite me up here all of a sudden?"

Blaine jumped in. "Well, we think- know actually, that Rachel has a crush on me. We were thinking that if she saw you up here and you all went out on a date, then she would get over me. So Kurt's gonna take her out to eat at Sardi's, which is where he told me that you took her while you guys were here for Nationals junior year. Then they will go see a musical while we get her apartment ready for a romantic date. She will swoon over you and I'll be off the hook." He smiled one of his charming smiles.

"And if I don't want to date her?" Finn asked slowly, absorbing the whole idea.

Kurt looked into his eyes, placing a hand on his in a friendly manner. "Finn, do you remember how much you loved Rachel in high school? Hell, you even put Nationals on the line just so you could kiss her." He paused. "You can't just walk away from that kind of love. It lasts a life time." He put his hand back in his lap and saw Blaine biting his lip, trying not to laugh. Kurt kicked his leg under the table.

Finn looked a tad confused. "Well, if you say so. I guess it wouldn't hurt to see her. I'm in."

Kurt squealed in excitement. Blaine had his I-told-you-so smirk on his face. Finn smiled, still confused.

"So, am I just like staying with you all?"

Uh oh. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other. They hadn't thought this one out.

"Um," Kurt stammered.

"Sure! I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch. Don't worry though, it has a pull out bed in it." Blaine laughed. He was so damn smooth in these situations. "Rachel just can't know you're here until tomorrow night."

Finn nodded. "That's fine with me."

Kurt sat back in his seat, a huge smile on his face. Operation Get-Sexy-Boyfriend-Back-To-Himself was a go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please forgive the crapiness of this chapter. I am getting awful writer's block and am quickly running out of ideas and inspiration for this story.**

**Please don't expect anything else until Monday at the earliest; I am going to be gone at a horse show all weekend.**

**Love,**

**Katy xoxox**


End file.
